


Supercorp clubbing

by LesbianTales



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffy asf, Kara is awkward as always, Lena Luthor is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTales/pseuds/LesbianTales
Summary: Lena and Kara go out for drinks but when someone has the intention of taking Kara home what will Lena say.





	Supercorp clubbing

'Why did I agree to this?' Kara asked herself as she watched Lena cross the dance floor to go get their drinks.

'I wouldn't even do this with Alex, so what if Lena is my girlfriend? I never let anyone bring me to this sort of place but the way Lena looks when she's all dolled up damn. If she looked like that all the time we wouldn't make it out the bedroom' she thought as she watched Lena cross back over the dance floor.

"Hey babe, where'd you go there? You looked like you went somewhere?" Lena asked taking a drink of her cocktail.

"Oh I was just thinking about how hot you look right now" she replied innocently making Lena chock on her drink.

"Oh? W-what made you think of that" she asked blushing.

Now it was Kara's turn to blush "I was thinking that Alex couldn't even drag me to a club and what made you so different and then I looked at you and thought of you looked like that all the time we wouldn't make it out the bedroom" she said innocently again and again she made Lena chock on her drink.

"I'm just gonna not drink anymore because I dont feel like chocking on that again, but I am going to go to the bathroom so I will be right back"

"Okay, I'll be here"

Five minutes later and Kara was still waiting all alone until a tall blonde woman walked up to her and smiled before taking a seat. Kara returned the smile but she couldn't find the voice in her to say that seat was taken so she stayed silent.

Kara and the stranger stayed silent for a few moments until the woman broke the silence.

"Hey, I'm Alice" she offered with a smile.

"Kara" she replied with a smile.

"Well Kara, if this were a fairytale you'd be the princess" Alice said.

Kara opened her mouth to respond but before she did she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well that must make me the fairy godmother because you can bippity boppitty back the fuck away from my girlfriend"

Kara couldn't help the giggle that left her throaty when she saw the change in Alice's face as she realized what had happened.

Lena took her seat back as Alice was walking away.

"I leave you for five minutes and the wolves descend"

Kara just rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
